


Average | Akaashi Keiji

by shotomatte



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime, akaashi - Freeform, akaashi keiji - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotomatte/pseuds/shotomatte
Summary: (Akaashi Keiji x Reader!) What happens if a Karasuno manager meets the Fukurodani setter...I do not own Haikyū nor any of it's charactersI apologize for any grammatical errors ♡
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

You and Yachi were a helping Kiyoko carry the water bottles and towels for the boys then suddenly the door flew open revealing Takeda-sensei who tripped and had a nose bleed.

"Sensei?","Take-chan?" Hinata and coach Ukai said with a confused and worried look on their faces

"Are you alright?" coach Ukai asked

"W-Were going right?" Takeda-sensei said

"Where?" Hinata questioned

"Your nose is bleeding!" Kageyama said

"Tokyo!" Takeda-sensei exclaimed

"Tokyo...Tokyo...You mean..." Hinata stated

You, Yachi, and Kiyoko were just watching them until you asked her.

"Ne, Kiyoko-senpai what do you think we'll be doing in Tokyo?"

"I think we'll be attending a training camp" Kiyoko answered

You mouthed an "Oh" then smiled at her, she smiled back then "Nekoma!" Hinata shouted

"A practice match?" Kageyama asked 

"Yeah! But it's not just Nekoma this time. The Fukurodani Academy Group. It's a group of school from the Kanto region that includes Nekoma. Apperantly, they hold pratice matches all the time. This time because of coach Nekomata, Karasuno will also be able to participate in their practice matches. " Takeda-sensei stated

Your ears perked up as you heard the school Fukurodani remembering your cousin.

"Ooh, I guess I'll be seeing Kōtarō-nii again huh." You murmured to yourself but Yachi heard

"Who's that (Y/N)-senpai?" Yachi asked

"He's my cousin and he's also a player in the boys volleyball team at Fukurodani." You said while smiling at her. She mouthed an "Oh" then smiled back at you.

You and the two other managers continued to carry the water bottles and towels while coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei explain some things about the training camp as the boys were cheering and chatting in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

You guys finally arrived in Tokyo...

"Is that the Tokyo Skytree?!" Tanaka and Noya exclaimed in unison

"No, that's just a transmission tower" Nobuyuki said

Which made you deadpanned and heard a hyena-like laugh from Kuroo

"Tokyo we're here!" Tanaka and Noya shouted

\--Time Skip--

You're finally inside the gym then...

"(Y/NNN)!!!!"

You heard someone shout your name which caught everyones attention. You looked around and saw your cousin you smiled and waved at him awkwardly. He ran towards you and hugged you tight

"K-Kōtarō-nii i can't br-" you then got cut off by someone 

"Bokuto-san she can't breathe." A boy with messy black hair and gunmetal blue eyes said 

"But AgKasHIII she's my cousin!" Bokuto whined. Akaashi just stared at him with a blank expression on his face then looked at you. 

"Anyways, (Y/N) this is Akaashi my bestfriend, Akaashi this is (Y/N) my cousin!" Bokuto excitedly introduced the both of you to eachother. 

"Nice to meet you Akaashi-san" you said while smiling at him 

"Nice to meet you to (Y/N)-san" he said smiling back at you

Then the door swung open revealing Hinata and Kageyama.

\--Time Skip--

You were now at the cafeteria with Yachi getting food for dinner.

"(Y/N) come sit with us!" Bokuto said

"Oh uhm sure." You replied 

"Yacchan can you tell the others that I'll be sitting with my cousin and his team for dinner?" you asked Yachi 

"Sure(Y/N)-senpai." She said smiling at you 

"Thank you Yacchan!" You told her while smiling back

You walked towards their table then Bokuto introduced you to his team

"Guys this is (Y/N) my cousin!" 

"Uhhh...Hi" you said smiling awkwardly

You guys started eating dinner and Bokuto kept blabbering about how he's the best ace and stuff then Konoha asked you

"You're Karasuno's manager?" 

"Mhm" you said 

"What year are you in (Y/N)-san? Shirofuku asked 

"I'm a 2nd year" you stated. They mouthed an "Oh" and started eating again.

Little did you know a certain setter was staring at you...


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner the you were with Hinata, Kenma, and Nobuyuki at the boy's bedroom(?)

"(Y/N)-senpai why were you sitting with the Fukurodani team earlier at dinner?" Hinata asked

"Oh my cousin invited me to." You said

"Cousin?" Hinata questioned

"Kōtarō-nii their captain." You replied

"You mean their Bokuto who's in the top 5 best aces?!" Hinata exitedly asked

"Uhh...yeah" You said "Woah thats so cool (Y/N)-senpai!" Hinata exclaimed and started shaking you

Then Hinata started asking Kenma and Nobuyuki about their new teammate, Haiba Lev. You saw Yaku and the others coming and decided to go back to the manager's bedroom(?)

"Anyways I'm gonna go to bed, Night." You said

"Oh sure (Y/N)-senpai." Hinata said

"Good night." The three said in unison

You were walking back to the rooms where you'll stay then you bumped into someone

"Gomenasai" you apologized while bowing

"No it's okay." you looked up and saw Akaashi smiling in an apologetic way at you

You smiled back and started walking away. You can't help but think how cool of a setter he is and not to mention how handsome he is. His messy black hair and gunmetal blue eyes with thin pupils, slightly thick eyebrows and the smile he just gave you a while ago.  
One word A T T R A C T I V E You were smiling to yourself just like a kid who got a new toy. You didn't even notice that you arrived at the manager's bedroom until...

"Uhh (Y/N)-san are you okay?" Kiyoko asked you with a confused look on her face

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm alright. Completely fine!" you answered smiling awkwardly at her, she then smiled back at you still having a confused look.


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Day

You were currently hanging(more like dragged by Kōtarō-nii) out with your cousin Kōtarō-nii and apparently his bro Kuroo while they're still at break. Kuroo kept blabbering about something while Kōtarō-nii just listen and laugh at his story...

"After I took Kenma's psp, he suddenly hissed at me and giving this dark aura like he's about to kill-

Hey (L/N) are you even listening?" you snapped back into reality when Kuroo asked you

"Huh? Me? Yeah I am" you said not really listening to what he just said

"Yeah you've been staring at something for a while now" Bokuto added

"or rather someone" Kuroo said while smirking

"What no I'm not" you defended

"Yeah right you've been staring at Akaashi for who knows how long" Kuroo said with a teasing tone on his voice

"What no I wasn't, It's not like I have-"

"a crush on him? Cuz yeah it's pretty obvious" you got cut off by Kuroo once again

You couldn't deny the fact that you have a crush on Akaashi. I mean who wouldn't have, he's literally P E R F E C T I O N. You just sighed in defeat and said

"Fine maybe I do have a little bit of a crush on him" you said avoiding their gazes

"A little?" Bokuto said obviously mocking you

"Kōtarō-nii!!!" you shouted his name as you hit his head with your hand

"You should go talk to him" Kuroo added

"Me? No, not a chance. Totally not."

"You should" Bokuto stated in a teasing tone

"Ugh fine" you said in defeat

"What should I say?" you asked

"Uhh I dunno know" Bokuto answered

"Maybe compliment him or something" Kuroo added

You knew this wasn't going to be a good idea but its better if you give it a try, right? You walk towards Akaashi who was drinking water

"Uhh...Hi" you said as you wave and smiled at him awkwardly

"uhm...Hello?" Akaashi said with a confused look

"I-I just wanted to say that y-you look totally average today" you "compliment" him.

"Uhh...Thank you?" he thanked you still having confused look on his face

You can hear Bokuto and Kuroo holding their laughs from what you just said.

"Also I like your shirt" you added

"...Thank you I guess?" he said with an even more confused look plastered on his face

You just smiled at him and walked back to Bokuto and Kuroo. They suddenly blast out in laughter. You hated the fact that you stuttered while trying to have a conversation with Akaashi

"You look totally average today" Bokuto mocked you while laughing

"You do know that his wearing their practice match jersey, right?" Kuroo said while laughing

And that's when realization hit you. You just said to your crush that he looks totally AVERAGE and said that you like his practice match jersey.

"OH MY GOSH DID I LITERALLY SAID THAT?!" You asked still processing what just happened. Your cousin Kōtarō and Kuroo still laughing at what you just did.


	5. Chapter 5

Another day, another loss for Karasuno in their practice matches. You just sigh as you watch do diving drills for punishment. After all that practice was over you guys bid goodbye to your friends before you go home. You sigh as you were about to bid goodbye to your cousin Kōtarō and Kuroo.

"You look totally average today" Kuroo teased you

"I like your shirt" Kōtarō mocked you

"ha ha really funny" you said sarcastically as you roll your eyes

"Don't think about him too much, 'kay?" Kuroo said with a smirk

"What?" you asked, pretending not to understand what he said

"He said-"

"Yeah yeah whatever, bye" you cut off Bokuto. As you were walking to the bus you looked back and accidently locked eyes with Akaashi, like Kageyama and Hinata's quick attack you quickly broke the eye contact leaving slightly pink tints on your cheeks as you walk inside the bus. You were sitting beside Kiyoko and she asked you

"Ne, (Y/N)-chan I noticed you kept staring at the setter from Fukorodani"

"W-what no I wasn't" you said as you stuttered and now you know that Kiyoko won't buy your answer anymore

"You have something for him, don't you?" Kiyoko said with a teasing tone

"...maybe" you muttered as you avoided to have an eye contact with her. Kiyoko giggled at your antics and leaving you a blushing mess

\--Time Skip--

You just got out of the girls changing room as you overheard Hinata and Kageyama's conversation

"Kageyama, practice tossing to me." Hinata stated

You didn't mind at all but you had a feeling that something bad might happen to them but you shrugged it off anyways. You were now walking towards the school gate with Tanaka until Yachi came running to the both of you "Tanaka-senpai, (Y/N)-senpai! They are dying! Dying!" she shouted with a terrified look on her face

"W-What?! Who's dying?!" you asked slightly starting to panic

"What's going on? Don't scare me!" Tanaka exclaimed

We started running to the gym and saw them fighting

"KAGEYAMA! HINATA!" you shouted their names but they didn't pay attention at all

"Stop it, both of you!" Tanaka demanded as he started running towards them and punched them in the face. You mentally facepalmed as you saw the two get punched in the face and started lecturing them to not fight especially they're in front of someone who easily get worried like Yachi.

...

You flopped into your bed ready to sleep as you heard a notification from your phone. You groaned as you lazily picked it up. You saw 2 messages and open it

AVeRAgE 🤩

Kuroo Tetsurō made a new groupchat

Kuroo Tetsurō  
"y0u lo0k t0tallY aVEraGE today"

Bokuto Kōtarō  
"i LikE uR sHiRT"

(L/N) (Y/N)  
CAN  
YOU  
GUYS  
JUST  
STFU

You put back your phone on your side table, you finally closed your eyes as you heard another notifications from your phone.

Kuroo Tetsurō changed your nickname to ✨aKaAsHi sImP✨

You just rolled your eyes and got back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Y/N-senpai" Kageyama called you

"Mhm?" you said

"Gomenasai!" He apologized while bowing 90 degrees

"Eh? For what?" you asked

"...About yesterday..." Kageyama answered

"Oh, it's fine, don't worry about it" you said smiling

You were with Kageyama going to school for the boy's practice then you guys encountered Oikawa with his nephew. You mentally face palmed at the thought of seeing Oikawa again

"O-Oikawa-san" Kageyama said

"(Y/N)-chan!" Oikawa exclaimed

"It's (L/N)-san to you" you said while rolling your eyes

"Oikawa-san, what are you doing here?" Kageyama asked

"I am accompanying my nephew." Oikawa answered

"Hello!" his nephew said while waving

"Hello" you and Kageyama said in unison

"Ah kawaii, what's your name?" you asked

"Takeru" he answered

"How about the club?" Kageyama questioned

"We rest on Mondays" Oikawa answered

"Your rest day is on weekdays? What a waste!" Kageyama stated

"Resting and lazing around are different. Bye." Oikawa said walking off

"Oikawa-san, could you-"

"No, I can't. Idiot!" Oikawa said while sticking his tongue out cutting Kageyama off

"Oikawa-san-"

"I can't hear anything. I can't hear you." Oikawa teased cutting Kageyama off once again. You just facepalmed at Oikawa's childish acts.

"Please. Please listen to me." Kageyama said while bowing

"Kageyama-" you said as you hesitated on whether you should stop him or not

"We are opponents. Why should I listen to what you have to say?" Oikawa stated

"Please, Oikawa-san. Please! Please!" Kageyama pleaded

"Please!" Kageyama exclaimed running towards Oikawa which startled you and the two

"Takeru" Oikawa said

"What?" Takeru asked

"Take a picture of me. Take this. Press here. Tobio, don't move." Oikawa stated

"EY! Here's a photo of Tobio bowing in front of Oikawa." Oikawa added

"AHAHAHA WHAT THE HECK OIKAWA HAHAHAHA" you burst out laughing as you watch his childish acts

"Toru, do you find it fun taking this kind of picture? How lame." Takeru said making Oikawa shocked

"So what is it? I am busy, you know" Oikawa asked Kageyama

"Busy? Yeah right tch" you snickered

"Weren't you dumped by your girlfriend and said you were free?" Takeru questioned

"Shut up, Takeru!" Oikawa demanded

"On the way here, you were thinking what you did wrong." Takeru said

"Didn't I say to shut it?" Oikawa said

"Eh? I didn't know even the great king gets dumped by a girl" you teased with a smirk 

"Shut up (Y/N)-chan!"

"Don't call me that. It's (L/N)-san! Idiot." You demanded

\--Time Skip-- (cuz im too lazy, im sorry)

AVeRAgE 🤩

✨ aKaAsHi sImP✨  
dis isn't fair   
y am I the only one that has a nickname  
s m h

You changed Kuroo Tetsurō's nickname to cHeM nErd 🧪

You change Bokuto Kōtarō's nickname to 0wL w/ frOstEd tiPs 🦉

✨ aKaAsHi sImP✨  
ur welcome

cHeM nErd 🧪  
lmao wut is dis

0wL w/ frOstEd tiPs 🦉  
asdfghjkl y is my nickname like this

✨ aKaAsHi sImP✨  
cuz I want it to be like dat ✌😗

You were on your phone while the boys are practicing.

"(Y/N)-senpai!" Hinata called you

"Mhm?" you responded

"I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday!" He apologized while bowing

"Eh, it's fine don't worry." You said while smiling he then smiled back at you

A/N: a filler chapter cuz i lack creativity im sorry 😭 the next chapter will be better 💕


	7. Chapter 7

"Gosh! It's exciting that we're setting off in the middle of the night." Hinata exclaimed

"You guys were late last time, right?" Tanaka said

"It must be nice to be simpletons. You can just sleep anywhere." Tsukishima stated

"What did you say?!" Hinata and Tanaka said in unison

"You guys didn't have to shout, ya'know" you scoffed

"We're expected to arrive in the morning, just like last time. Ukai and I will take turns driving the bus." Takeda-sensei explained

"Sorry in advance if I doze off." Coach Ukai said

"Arigato gozaimasu!" the boys thanked in unison

"It's late now. Keep it down, boys." Takeda-sensei instructed

"We're sorry. It was a force of habit." Daichi apologized

"Are you sure you took everything? Make sure you don't forget anything." Yamaguchi said

"Oi, Ryu let's show them how much we've improved!" Nishinoya exclaimed

"Let's do it Noya!" Tanaka replied

"All right. Time to go" Coach Ukai said

"Enough. Just get on the bus." Ennoshita scolded

While you were on the bus you kept thinking about what will happen to you on the camp

'Frick! This is so gonna be awkward for me and Akaashi. Kōtarō-nii and Kuroo will definitely tease me again ugh!' you thought as you mentally eye roll

\--Time Skip--

"Hey. Where's the Skytree?" Hinata asked Kenma

"What? Skytree?" Kenma said confused

"I bet that's Tokyo tower!" Hinata exclaimed

"No. That's just an ordinary transmission tower" Kenma corrected sweat-dropping

"What? Don't you have transmission towers in Miyagi? That sounds like Déjà vu." Kuroo asked with a teasing tone

"For outsiders like us, all transmission towers look like Tokyo tower itself." Daichi retorted

"Hey, don't make excuses like that. Beside, we're in Saitama." Sugawara said

'Well it does look like Tokyo tower though' you thought

...

"We're aiming for zero penalties!" Kōtarō exclaimed

You rolled your eyes at how confident your cousin is then the next thing you knew you were just staring at Akaashi. He's just too...attractive. All his features are perfect from head to toe. He has everything you've asked for. You just kept daydreaming about him...

"Ne, (Y/N)-senpai who do you think will win?" you snapped out of your thoughts and went back to reality when Yachi asked you

"Huh?" you respond

"(Y/N)-senpai are you all right?" she questioned

"Yeah, I am. Why?" you said

"I noticed you kept staring at Fukurodani's setter and you're always...uhh...daydreaming since we got here...i guess..." She stated not sure if used the right word "daydreaming"

"Oh uhh it's nothing, really. Don't worry about it" you assured her with a smile, she then smiled back at you

'Does (Y/N)-senpai likes Fukurodani's setter?' Yachi thought to herself


	8. Chapter 8

(Y/N)'s P.O.V

"Well guys, I'm gonna go to sleep. Good luck on your practice" I said while yawning

"Night (Y/N)!"

"Good Night (Y/N)-senpai!"

I was just about to go to the manger's room when I heard some chatter. I listened to their conversation because I heard Kōtarō-nii and Kuroo's voices

"Why me? You're from Fukurodani" wait that voice...isn't that Tsukki?

"There's no limit to Bokuto-san's spike training. So everyone always runs away" Ooh and that's Akaashi

"I'm busy training this guy. So I can't help them." Kuroo said. Wait isn't that Lev over there poor him he always gets dragged by Kuroo and Yaku. I bet he ran away from Yaku. Pfft-

"I told you, I can help you block" Lev said

"Shut up! If you want to be a Nekoma regular, you must brush up your receives!" Kuroo retoted

"He may not look like it, but he's among the top five spikers in the country. It'd be great for you too" Kuroo stated

"But he somehow didn't make it to the top three." Akaashi said.

"Don't mind him" Kuroo assured

"If you want to roa-" I heard Kōtarō-nii exclaimed

"Pfft- AHAHA, talk about getting roasted" I said low enough for them not to hear. Or so I thought

"(Y/N)?" I heard Kōtarō-nii asked. Oh shi-

"What are you doing there?" Kuroo questioned

"Uhh..." I couldn't answer

"Gomen, I didn't mean to overheard your conversation" I lied

"Why don't you join us then" Kuroo invited

"And why would I do that?" I asked

"So you'll be the one who count our scores" Kuroo added

"uhh...no thanks" I declined. I was about to walk when Kōtarō-nii grabbed my arm

"Come on (Y/N)!" Kōtarō-nii exclaimed

"No❤️" I said as I removed my arm from his hand

"Please just this once!" Kōtarō-nii persuaded

"Ugh Fine. JUST. THIS. ONCE." I declared. I guess it won't be that bad and I get to see Akaashi play again

"And since you're a middle blocker, you can brush up your blocking skills" Kuroo stated to Tsukki. I swear could see a vein popped on Tsukki's irritated face as he walked inside the gym then Kōtarō-nii did a thumbs up to Kuroo and Akaashi

...

"One more!" Kōtarō-nii exclaimed

I swear this person has a lot of stamina just like Hinata. How? Like, they've been playing since this morning. How much stamina does he have? Yeah, I feel like this isn't normal or is it though?

"All right!" Kōtarō-nii cheered after Tsukki failed to block his spikes

"You only beat one blocker" Akaashi stated

"Shut up!"

"How about two of them?" Kuroo asked

"Just what I want" Kōtarō-nii replied

"So Lev, how's the floor going?" I teased

"Shut up (Y/N)-senpai!" Lev exclaimed

"I bet you ran away from Yaku-san didn't you?" I said smirking

"N-no" he defended

"Yeah right" I said

"Tsukki?" I said as I caught him staring at me and Lev

"Don't call me that" Tsukki said

"But your last name is too damn long" I whined

"Then deal with it" he retorted

"I'll call you Kei then" I replied

"No" he declined

"Then deal with it" I mocked him while smirking

"Tch" he snickered

"Here I come!" Kōtarō-nii exclaimed

"Watch out for his straights, Four eyes" I heard Kuroo said to Tsukki

I watch how Akaashi sets for Kōtarō-nii and the way his hair sways and his eyes are so focused when he sets it's just so cool. Kōtarō-nii spiked but Kuroo managed to block his spike.

"Hooray!" Kuroo cheered as he raise both of his hands

"Shit!" Kōtarō-nii whined

I watched Kōtarō-nii and Kuroo talk to Tsukki when my eyes landed on Akaashi who was staring at me, I raised a brow at him but he just kept staring at me, so I started to walk towards him.

"Akaashi?" I asked as I snapped my fingers in front of his face

"Oh, Sorry" he apologized. I just gave him a warm smile

"Well, I'm going to sleep. Night" I said as I started to walk outside

"But (Y/N), we're not done yet!" Kōtarō-nii whined

"Well guess what? I am done." I stated as I roll my eyes

I was walking outside when I saw Yaku, Fukunaga, and Inuoka.

"Oh looking for Lev?" I asked

"Yeah" Yaku answered

"Well his inside the gym" I said

"Oh thanks" he thanked

Then I just started walking again to the manager's room.


	9. Chapter 9

(Y/N)'s P.O.V.

Training camp is finally over and today's a weekend and I was supposed to be relaxing in my room but Kōtarō-nii invited me to the amusement park so here I am looking for an outfit to wear. When I got there I saw him with Akaashi, Kuroo, and Kenma

"Hey guys!" you greeted

"Finally, what took you so long?" Kōtarō-nii whined

"Uhh...traffic, yeah" I lied, they all looked at me with dead eyes clearly not buying what I just said

"Train. You took the train to get here." Kuroo stated sarcastically

"And how did the train get stuck in traffic, huh?" Kenma added while playing with his psp

"How are you guys so sure I took the train then?" I retorted

"You were talking with us on the phone and you said you were on the train" Akaashi replied

'Goddammit' I thought to myself as I mentally facepalmed. I just did an awkward laugh cause I have no excuses left

"Anyways we also invited Tsukki but he said 'no'" Kōtarō-nii stated

"What did you expect?" I sarcastically asked

"A 'yes'" Kuroo said, I just sighed at their foolishness

"Let's go ride the roller coaster!" Kōtarō-nii exclaimed, pointing at the rollercoaster

"Sure, why not?" I said

"Let's have a bet, whoever screams has to buy food for everyone" Kuroo suggested and we all agreed

...

I was sitting beside Akaashi in the rollercoaster as we put our seatbelt on. The rollercoaster started to move slowly at first then stopped before a big drop. I was trying not scream, I unconsciously hold Akaashi's hand because I felt like I was gonna fall any second from the rollercoaster

"maKe iT stOp, mAkE It sToP, mAkE iT sToo0ooOoP!!!" I exclaimed, closing my eyes not wanting to look anymore

...

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up-" I said as i put my hand in my mouth and gagged

"BAHAHAHA, I guess you're gonna pay our food then" Kōtarō-nii said smirking while laughing with Kuroo

We made it to the food stands and placed our orders, and of course I lost the bet I have to pay for the food

"Pay up woman" Kuroo teased

"I know" I retorted as I rolled my eyes, when I was about to open my wallet Akaashi stopped me.

"Don't. I'll pay" he stated

"What?" I asked

"I said I'll pay instead" he repeated

"No, its okay, I lost the bet anyways" I defended 

"I insist" he insisted then gave me a small smile 

"So are you guys gonna pay or what?" the cashier asked, interrupting us, I just sighed and let Akaashi pay. Then Kōtarō-nii and Kuroo gave me a teasing look on their faces, I just rolled my eyes at them.


	10. Chapter 10

(Y/N's P.O.V)

After I finished eating and I'm waiting for them to finish their food I excused myself to go to the restroom but the problem is I got lost trying to find where the restroom is, and now all i know is i'm in the middle of the amusement park. Lost, completely lost. I tried to call and message the boys but, wow, my phone died

"nice, just nice Y/N" i muttered to myself

Akaashi's P.O.V

We already finished our food but Y/N still hasn't come back

"She isn't answering the my calls" Bokuto said

"What if something bad happened to her-" he added

"Knowing Y/N, she's probably lost" Kenma said while playing with his psp

"Yeah she probably is" Kuroo agreed

"I'll go look for her' I suggested

"Are you sure?" Bokuto asked and I just nodded my head

"THANK YOU AGKAASHIII" Bokuto thanked me

"Your welcome Bokuto-san" i replied

"Lets meet up at that bench near the ferris wheel, the three of us will go look for her as well" Kuroo stated and we all nodded in agreement

...

(Y/N)'s P.O.V

Where the frick am I? I should ask someone, oh god

I tapped the person's shoulder and said "uhmm excuse me-" when the person turned to face me i saw it was Akaashi

"Y/N-"

"Thank goodness its you Akaashi" i said in relief

"Okay, so you see i got lost while looking for the restroom and unfortunately i couldn't message or call anyone of you guys cause my phone died then-"

"Y/N, we know" Akaashi said cutting me off

"I'm really sorry for causing trouble to you guys" i apologized

"No, it's fine. anyways let's go, we're going to meet the others near the ferris wheel" he responded

We finally arrived at the meeting spot and sat there for who-knows-how-long. Akaashi already messaged the three of them but they aren't answering

"Why are they taking so long" Akaashi groaned

"Are you sure this is the meeting spot" i asked

"Mhm" he answered then i just sighed while waiting for them

"You know what, come with me" he suggested

"Where?" i questioned

"Just come with me" he said

"...okay"

...

We've been walking for quite a while now and i still don't know where we're going

"Where are you taking me Akaashi" i asked in a whiny tone

"You'll see"


	11. Chapter 11

(Y/N)'s P.O.V

"Where are we going?" i asked

"I thought it would be fun to play some games" Akaashi answered

"Sure, but what about the three?" i asked again

"Its fine, don't worry" he replied

"okay" i said

We walked a bit more then decided to play the game where you have to pop the balloons by aiming darts to it

3rd person P.O.V

You went up first and aimed a dart at one of the balloons, you threw it with your force but unfortunately it bounced back to the ground. You had three darts in total but since you already used one there's only two left (mAtHEmAtIcS)

You focused at one of the balloons once again but end up not being able to pop it again

"damn it" you muttered, Akaashi looked at you and laughed

"it's not funny" you groaned

"you just don't know how to play" he said

"and you're saying you know how" you scoffed while raising a brow at him

"yeah" he answered back

"bet" you retorted

He then paid for some three darts for himself

"watch" he said as he aimed for one of the balloons and threw the darts at it

*pop*

He glanced at you and smirked and you just roll your eyes at him

He grabbed the second darts and threw at the balloons, it popped again, and then the last dart, once again the balloon popped

He ended up winning the big prize which is a brown teddy bear

"told you so" he bragged

"you just got lucky" you said as you shook your head at him

"here" akaashi said handing the bear to you

"huh-"

"take it" he insisted

"but it's yours" i argued

"and i'm giving it to you" he stated

"why?" i asked

"I want to" he replied

"fine...and thank you, but i that means i owe something" i stated

"What- no you don't" he protested

"Yeah i do" you retorted

You two went to play more games and today's just not your day while on the other hand luck was on Akaashi's side, he won some prizes and kept giving them to you, you felt guilty about it but he kept insisting that it was okay

"We should head back they're probably looking for us by now" you suggested

"Alright then" Akaashi agreed


	12. Chapter 12

Today's a Sunday which means Attack on Titan day, you were suppose to watch the new episode but decided to go to Tokyo instead because you that heard there's a really good ramen place there

You were currently on your phone looking on google maps to find the place while walking

google map sucks

you thought to yourself

Not looking at where your going, you accidentally bumped into someone

god what is it with me always bumping into people

"gomenasai" you apologised

"no its fine" when you looked up it was Akaashi

"Akaashi?"

"hey Y/N" Akaashi greeted

"what brings you here?" he asked

"i'm looking for a ramen place" you answered

"what's it called?" he asked then you told him the place

"oh i know where that is" he said

"i'll bring you there" he added

"thank god, i've been searching for hours now" you stated

...

You two went inside and found somewhere to sit as the waiter gave the menus and placed your orders

"this time i'll pay" you said as the two of you waited for the food

"and why?" he asked

"like i said i owe you one" you replied

"and like i said you don't" he said mocking you then your orders came

"whatever" you said while rolling your eyes

"itadakimasu" the two of you said in unison

"this tastes really good" you said slurping the soup while Akaashi just smiled at you

...

After you two ate, you asked for the restaurant bill then you grabbed your wallet

"no, im paying" you retorted as Akaashi was about to stop you from paying

"but-"

"no buts, i said im paying" you told him as you put the money on the restaurant bill and gave it to the waiter

Akaashi just sighed since he couldn't do anything to stop you

...

You flopped on your bed as soon as you came back home then grabbed your phone, you went to instagram and added a picture of you and akaashi that you took earlier to your story then tagged him

AVeRAgE 🤩

cHeM nErd 🧪  
look who didn't invited us

0wL w/ frOstEd tiPs 🦉  
wow okay Y/N

✨aKaAsHi sImP✨  
asdfghjhgf i-

0wL w/ frOstEd tiPs 🦉  
i feel betrayed-

cHeM nErd 🧪  
pls u rlly said "date with akaashi"

✨aKaAsHi sImP✨  
we just bumped into each other okay

0wL w/ frOstEd tiPs 🦉  
yeah right u mf

cHeM nErd 🧪  
simp

✨aKaAsHi sImP✨  
asdfghjkhg can u guys not-


End file.
